The Terrible
by Namikaze Minto
Summary: Readers!kalo kalian baca yg terrible sebelumnya maaf banget ya karna laptop error jadinya kacau gitu tulisannya..jadi baca yg ini aja ya soalnya udah di edit hehe..untuk summary aku post kapan" takut error lagi nih laptop :'( akhir kata selamat membaca
1. Chapter 1

Ketika mengetahui fakta mengerikan tentang seseorang yang ia cintai,ia tidak dapat banyak sekaligus takut akan kenyataan di -tahun sudah hidup dibalut kesedihan yang membuatnya penderitaan yang membuatnya angin sejuk akhirnya menghampirinya dan membuatnya tersenyum kenyataannya badai menghantamnya setelah kesejukan yg mengisi kekosongan dihatinya. Dapatkah ia bertahan?Wajah apakah yang harus ia keluarkan?Semburat malu ataukah raut ketakutan sekaligus kebencian?

Bagi Hinata sudah cukup ia merasakan tertekan seperti karena kehadiran kekasihnya,ia mulai dapat menatap masa ketika sebuah kebenaran terungkap ia merasa ditikam benda tajam di ulu yang harus ia lakukan?Balas dendam atau..berpura-pura tidak tahu?Oke,mana mungkin Hinata memilih _option_ tidak akan akan!Keluarga ada di urutan teratas bagi dirinya dan tidak akan pernah turun kebesaran cintanya pada keluarga harmonisnya dan Ibu serta adik keluarga yang tercipta karena kekuatan cinta *maaf bila lebay hehe*.

Hinata mulai keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah tidak boleh terlalu lama disana,takut keberadaanya diketahui sang menit ia berjalan sambil menahan isak tangis walau air mata mulai kakinya di lorong apartemen kecil itu,berjalan menuju kamar yang ia keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti,ia harus terlebih dahulu tidur kembali di kamar itu seperti keadaan kalau si pemilik pulang.

Hinata membuka kenop pintu,masuk kemudian lemas,Hinata berjalan ke kasur besar di sudut ruangan bercat biru langit nan beranjak ke kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya lalu menghapus tetesan bening di kemudian tertidur alias berpura-pura tidur sambil menuggu ,kedatangan orang yang sebelumnya ia ...


	2. Prolog

**The Terrible**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance,Family,Hurt/Comfort,Friendship**

 **Rate: M**

 **=== Note:** Chapter yang awal kan eror karna kekudetan author yg masih pemula,akhirnya author re-write dari awal lagi tapi yg chap sebelumnya gak dihapus mungkin sebagai revisi(?).Harap maklum ya readers trus please review *nangis darah ga digubris* author pengen tau sejauh mana menyenangkannya fic yg author buat.

 **Let's Read**

Ketika mengetahui fakta mengerikan tentang seseorang yang ia cintai,ia tidak dapat banyak bicara. Kesal sekaligus takut akan kenyataan di -tahun sudah hidup dibalut kesedihan yang membuatnya terombang-ambing. Hawa penderitaan yang membuatnya sesak. Tapi angin sejuk akhirnya menghampirinya dan membuatnya tersenyum cerah. Namun kenyataannya badai menghantamnya setelah kesejukan yg mengisi kekosongan dihatinya. Dapatkah ia bertahan? Wajah apakah yang harus ia keluarkan? Semburat malu ataukah raut ketakutan sekaligus kebencian?

Bagi Hinata sudah cukup ia merasakan tertekan seperti karena kehadiran kekasihnya,ia mulai dapat menatap masa ketika sebuah kebenaran terungkap ia merasa ditikam benda tajam di ulu yang harus ia lakukan?Balas dendam atau..berpura-pura tidak tahu?Oke,mana mungkin Hinata memilih _option_ kedua. Itu tidak akan akan! Keluarga ada di urutan teratas bagi dirinya dan tidak akan pernah turun kebesaran cintanya pada keluarga harmonisnya itu. Ayah dan Ibu serta adik perempuannya. Sebuah keluarga yang tercipta karena kekuatan cinta *maaf bila lebay hehe*.

Hinata mulai keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lama disana, takut keberadaanya diketahui sang empunya. Berpuluh menit ia berjalan saking lemasnya dan sakit di seluruh tubuh sambil menahan isak tangis walau air mata mulai bercucuran. Melangkahkan kakinya di lorong apartemen kecil itu,berjalan menuju kamar yang ia singgahi. Apapun keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti,ia harus terlebih dahulu tidur kembali di kamar itu seperti keadaan semula. Takut kalau si pemilik pulang.

Hinata membuka kenop pintu, masuk ke dalam kamar berbau cairan cinta..atau kini ia namakan cairan benci? Cairan yang kini membuatnya ingin muntah karena setiap ia melihat ke bawah, terpampang jelas darah segar dan cairan sperma yang mengkilap, kemudian ia menutup pintu dengan kesal. Masih lemas, Hinata berjalan ke kasur besar yang berlendir dan lembab di sudut ruangan bercat biru langit nan mewah. Sebelum beranjak ke kasur, ia terlebih dulu melepas kancing kemeja besar milik pria yg meniduri dia saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disini seperti kondisi semula. Entah kenapa pria brengsek itu memakaian salah satu kemeja kantor tanpa dikancingi satupun sehingga tubuh Hinata terlihat jelas tanpa dalaman. Sungguh, jika ia tahu lebih awal, jika sebelumnya tau dan tidak dicecoki minuman perangsang...oh andai waktu bisa terulang, Hinata tidak akan bersedia, tak akan pernah sudi memberikan harta berharganya sebagai seorang gadis walau tubuhnya terasa panas dan seperti ingin mati kalau tidak melakukan 'itu'. Ia beranjak ke kasur dan menyelimuti dirinya lalu menghapus tetesan bening di wajahnya. Ia kemudian tertidur alias berpura-pura tidur sambil menuggu kedatangannya. Ya, kedatangan orang yang sebelumnya ia cintai. SEBELUMNYA...

 **/TBC/**

Halo readers! Apa fic ini bagus?menarik?atau sama sekali biasa gitu?Mohon kritik,saran,review dari kalian semua..Flame?boleh aja asal dengan bahasa sopan ya~~

Terimakasih readers nyempatin waktu baca fic ini dan author berharap kalian semua suka yah walau author ga yakin juga...

 **~Thanks To Read This Fic~**


End file.
